Letters Across the Galaxy
by Warmal
Summary: For nearly a decade the universe has known peace. Until a new evil threatens everyone. The UGF goes to war, calling on Stitch and his cousins to help fight the new menace. Stitch and Lilo are forced to communicate via letter, but when a conspiracy comes to light, how can they stop it without their messages being read? Part One of the "Across The" series.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Councilwoman

United Galactic Federation – Head Council

Planet Turo, Quadrant 1, Section 001, Area 1

Universal Star Date August 17, 2021

Stitch Jookiba

Kokaua Town – Jookiba Residence

Planet Earth, Quadrant 17, Section 005, Area 51

Dear Stitch Jookiba (aka experiment six-two-six),

After the escape of Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterveil, as well as the entirety of the Leroy Clone army, we instantly moved for recapture. As you know, the threat he and the clones pose is immense. Sadly, he has not only evaded capture, but has also joined up with the three largest outlaws in the galaxy. After five confrontations with the new enemy, the Council has elected that the United Galactic Federation officially go to war.

We regret to inform you that you, as well as all able bodied experiments, are enlisted into the newly formed Galactic Army. Formed by the combination of the Galactic Armada, as well as all able bodied soldiers from each planet joined in the Federation. Planet Earth will become a hospital planet for all those wounded in battle.

You are appointed as Admiral of the Fleet, commanding all ships from Quadrant 17. As Admiral of the Fleet, your presence is requested immediately for testing. If your presence is not accounted for by Universal Star Date August 19, 2021, you will considered AWOL and become a priority target of capture. Those you wish to appoint as Admirals of your fleets will be taken in the form of official requests. After testing, you may return home for a short period. However, you must report for duty on Universal Star Date August 29, 2021. Please have all requests made prior to your reported duty date.

All electronic communication has been disabled, as the enemy's, from now on referred to as the RODENTS, first target was our communication relay. No form of video or audio messaging can be considered safe from the RODENTS. As such, any and all communication will take the form of letters as well as any upcoming safe forms developed by the Galactic Army's Science and Research Division, headed by Dr. Jumba Jookiba.

As horrible as this is, you must be aware of the crucial part you play.

Aloha,

Grand Councilwoman

* * *

**A/N -** This story is going to be interesting, in that I'm actually going to be giving visual clues and hiding things within the text. Sadly, this doesn't translate well due to the Fanfiction text uploader. So I highly recommend everyone reading this on my Deviant art or Tumblr. Instead of writing documents, those ones will be images. Everything will still be put on here though, and I will try my best to keep in the clues and perhaps puzzles that come later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lilo,

I still can't believe everything that's going on. After that letter came to us I could feel my heart break. We'd been together for so long now it was impossible to even imagine us being apart. That short time between assessment and duty was not enough. Even though we spent every waking moment together, it wasn't enough.

I wish to hear your voice so desperately. To see your face. To watch you hula again. None of us know if we're going to get any time to go back to our homes. With the way the RODENTS have been attacking, it doesn't seem like it will be any time soon at least. We all trade stories every single night. It weighs heavy on our hearts, but at the very least it helps us remember why we're fighting.

I never got to tell you who I made as Admiral. Reuben jumped at the opportunity immediately. I know Angel is upset with him. If it wasn't for the kids, I'm sure she would have been right here with him. Whenever I ask if he received any word from her… he grows a little quiet and distant. I'm sure they'll work it out, they always do. If you don't mind, and get the chance, could you please go check on her? Even if she's not talking to Reuben right now, I know he'd like to hear about her. And I bet she'd still like to know he's doing okay. I wasn't so sure at first, but Chopsuey is actually doing really well in his new position. I had thought that the power might go to his head, but it really didn't. He's stayed calm and hasn't caused any problems… yet… I'll keep my eye on him, don't worry. Sparky is doing fine as well. He's sticking closer to home at the moment. I wanted to put him farther out in the quadrant, but he requested to stay around section five. I think he misses the lighthouse, but I think there might be something more to it.

We were attacked last night actually. It was our first real firefight as a ship. Don't worry, I'm okay. We all are. I just remember you telling me to let you know everything. It all goes in such a blur it's hard to remember each detail, but I'll do what I can. I don't know what it'll be like for you, to read this letter. I know it's going to be hard for me when I get yours. I just really want to see you again. I miss you…

How's everything going at home? Is Nani still calling every day? Did David stop by again with some groceries? You have one less mouth to feed now, but I guess I can count for about ten mouths. How are the cousins that stayed behind? How are our friends? I never thought I'd need to ask all the questions before. It was so easy to just go check up on them. Or they would always stop by. It used to be so annoying, now I kind of miss it. Tell me how things have been going with you. I hope you're doing okay. I can't apologize enough for you having to go through all of this. Once again, because of me, something is going on.

Above everything though… I just need to tell you that I love you. And Lei too. It's you two that really give me the strength to get through each day.

Your boojiboo,

Stitch


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Stitch,

Life at home just isn't the same without you. I felt so happy when I got your letter, but the moment I opened it… I couldn't stop myself from crying. It was really nice when you were able to come back, even if it was for a short while. Maybe it wasn't a good idea though. Now I only wish you could have stayed forever. I know you couldn't though. You're needed out there. As I'm needed here. Maybe I'm imagining it… But I think your scent came with your letter. I wonder how long you must hav e spent writing it. You always were one to get emotional over things like this.

I'm happy to hear everyone is doing okay. Please be safe out there. I talked to Angel like you asked. She does really miss Reuben. I don't think she's quite ready to message him just yet. His letter to her is laying unopened on their table. It was like it was calling to us while we were there. Lei was playing with Jack and Eve, but I saw them looking over at it every now and then. I'm not sure the kids really understand what's happening yet. But I'm sure they will soon. I just don't want them to.

For the first time in what's felt like forever, I'm actually needed as Ambassador of Earth. Since we're also being pulled into this war, I need to delegate the ships coming in and out. Make sure everything is in order. Just tons and tons of work. I actually ended up leaving my other job for this. I really miss the studio. Maybe I'll open it back up once things have calmed down. And Pleakley. Oh Pleakley. He's in his glory as expert of Earth. Aside from me, he's the one that handles all the diplomatic issues with the aliens that come here. Can you believe he made little pamphlets for all the visitors? We told him it was rather silly, seeing as everyone coming is injured. You know what he said?

"Just because they're injured doesn't mean they can't enjoy their stay here!"

I mean, he is right of course. But still.

Please be safe. It's hard hearing that you're going through battles. I know I asked to hear it but it's hard. You may have been built for this, but you're far more caring and gentle than anyone may realize. Just please make sure you come back to us.

Home has been fine. It's really quiet without you. I haven't really cleaned anything since you left. We used to do the chores together, so it makes me sad to try on my own. I know I'm not alone here, that's the one thing that helps me get through the day. Nani is still calling, sometimes five times a day now. I used to hate that ring tone, but now I love hearing it. David stopped by once with groceries. You know him so well. I noticed there was much less though. I don't know if he meant to, he said he would bring more next time. The cousins are okay. They've all grown really quiet. I think they all want to be out there with you and the others. But they can't. Not all of them. Snooty is restless. He wanted to be out there with Jam. But he knows he needs to stay. Victoria still needs him after her accident after all…

Please don't apologize for this. You did nothing wrong. You're doing what you have to. I'd be right by your side, no one could stop me. No one, except for Lei. She misses her daddy so much. She keeps asking when you'll be back. I can't believe she's almost four now… I guess you'll be missing her birthday this year huh? Don't worry. We'll be fine. Everyone says she looks like me, but I think she takes after you more. At least in how she acts. It's like having a little version of you around.

Love,

Lilo


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Lilo,

We were attacked again last night. The last few days have been nothing but a blur. I don't remember the last time I went to sleep. I haven't heard from Reuben, Sparky, or Chopsuey in over a week now. I fear the worst, but am hoping for the best. I know they're strong. They can handle it. Everything seems to get more and more crazy.

We lost some of our people this week. It was the first time any of us has lost a comrade in battle. I wasn't prepared for it. None of us were. We already have some new recruits with us. But it's not the same. I want to make them feel welcome, but I miss the ones we've lost. I need to write letters to all their loved ones to give them the news. It's hard. So hard. I always wanted to be a leader. Back when I was given command of the BRB, I had no idea what that actually entailed. I wish I could go back to that fantasy time. When being a leader just meant getting to take control of a powerful ship and flying around the galaxy without worry. Now it's the biggest responsibility of my life. I need to protect each and every person on this ship. I'm responsible. I've learned all their names, I've heard so much about them. They are just as much 'Ohana as any of my cousins. We live, fight, and breathe through this together. I can't lose any more of them.

Tell Pleakley that Jumba says 'hi.' I can't talk to Jumba at all without him asking about Pleakley. Why he just doesn't get in touch with him himself I have no idea. I remember him always saying that he couldn't wait to get back into a real lab to work. Now that he's out here, I think he misses home.

As I'm writing this, I just got word from my Admirals. Everyone is okay… thankfully. It sounds like Reuben's ship was hit pretty hard. They'll need to make an emergency dock on a nearby Planet. I gave the okay and made arrangements with them. This might sound odd. But Sparky asked me to tell you to go to the lighthouse on the first Sunday of the month. I'm not really sure why, but I'm attaching a package he teleported to me with this letter. He said not to open it. I don't know if you'll have time, but it seems important.

Is Victoria getting any better? How's her leg doing? I still feel really bad. I should have been able to stop that rock when we were mountain boarding. I don't know what stopped me….

I miss my little girl so much. I'm counting down the days until her birthday. I may not be able to be there with you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget it. I already have her birthday present all planned out. Don't tell her, but I visited a planet that specializes in making stuffed animals. In thanks for our help, they gave me a bunch that'll look great with her collection. Ones she's never seen before. Some I've never seen before actually… I'll make sure none of them are actually alive before they come down there. And it's nice to hear about everyone… but how are you doing, my love? I can still smell your coconut shampoo in my dreams. And when I close my eyes, all I ever see are yours staring back at me. Not a moment goes by that you're not in my thoughts. Even now I'm looking at the locket you gave me. The little picture I took of you and Lei at the beach warms my heart. I never thought about it before, but everyone is right. She does look a lot like you used to. I know she'll grow up to be one of the most beautiful girls on the island. Just like her mother. I really wish I could write more, but I just got word that a RODENTS ship has just appeared on the radar. I await word from you with baited breath.

Love,

Stitch


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Stitch,

I can only imagine from the sheer number of injured alien's that things are getting worse and worse out there. I'm so sorry for what's happened to your soldiers, but you can't blame yourself. You're doing the best you can, I know it. I can feel it. You're always in my thoughts, so please don't blame yourself for anything. Just do what you can and come home safe.

I've been asking some of the alien's that I see if they've heard anything from you. It's been so long since your last letter. I'm sure you're just busy out there… but I'm lonely. We're lonely. Lei absolutely loved her birthday gift. It's got a nice spot on her bed next to Scrump and Kanp. Though, her bed isn't really used much anymore. She spends most nights with me. She's going to wait until you come back to name it. You two always come up with the names together.

I went to the lighthouse. I took the package. I didn't know what to expect, but a part of me already had a feeling the moment I read your letter. Switch was there waiting for me. I'm not entirely too sure when the two met. But her eyes lit up at the sight of me. She opened the package and broke into tears. It was a small battery. Tattered by age and rusted by acid. Apparently it was a memento from when they first met. And it got me to thinking. Remember that shell we found on the beach the day you proposed to me? The odd round one, that shined with all the colours of the rainbow? I found it the other day. I didn't think much of it at the time. It brought a smile to my face though.

I can still see her goofy smile. The way you fumbled over your words. I was in tears before you even got half way through, and said yes before you even finished asking. I think I'll bring that shell back out. Even though it makes me miss you more, it makes me happy.

Victoria is absolutely fine. Don't worry so much. She's gaining strength back in her leg, and it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. Accidents happen, and she knows you would have saved her if you could. She said the other day that once she's fully recovered, she wants to challenge you to another race. Once you're back of course.

Actually. The oddest thing happened. I ran into Myrtle and the others in town. Normally they'd either ignore me or make some rude comment but they didn't. It's funny, we're all adults. You'd think they'd start acting their own age, but some things never change. They actually gave me a hug and told me everything will be okay. I guess even the greatest enemies can be you closest friends some time.

Oh. Lei just came in. It's almost bed time. I'm sorry if the rest of this seems rushed. You know how she is just after her bath. Bath and then straight to bed. The routine helps to keep me going.

I just wanted to ask something. Pleakley stopped by today. He says 'hi' back to Jumba by the way. Anyway, he said he heard some odd rumors flying around. Something about squads going missing. And that RODENTS ships are popping up in places they shouldn't. Apparently, some of the injured think something weird is going on within the United Galactic Federation. I'm sure there is really nothing to it. But if you hear anything, can you let me know? I'm starting to grow a little worried.

Nani and everyone wanted me to say 'hi' and that they miss you too. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love your boojiboo,

Lilo


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Lilo,

I hope this letter reaches you before too long. It seems even the teleportation relays have now been corrupted by the RODENTs. Forcing our communication capabilities even farther back. Jumba is doing his absolute best to work out a solution. His contributions so far have been vital to our struggles. Until something comes up, I'm afraid this letter will have to be moved to you by hand. I hope nothing happens to it along the way. If I don't hear from you soon, I'll be forced to leave my post… Do something at the very least to get word to you.

I worry terribly that everything is going well back home. It sounds like you're doing wonderfully with your duties. I have not a single thought that you could fail them in any way. I just hope that the enemy doesn't make its way back to Earth. I've got Chopsuey patrolling the area. If he has time to stop in, please give him something to remind him of why we're fighting. I feel like he is slowly starting to slip and lose morale.

Please give a kiss to Lei for me. I'll do my best to think of some names for when I return. Every time I blink, I can see her black eyes looking up at me. Though, I imagine she's much bigger than me by now. I always said she was growing up to fast… now I'm missing it. How many months has it been since I last saw you? I don't even want to think about it.

I'm happy to hear Victoria is doing better. I'll still carry that burden with me until I see she is fully recovered and no longer has that limp. You know how I am. I can't help the way I feel.

I'm not surprised to hear that Sparky has a boojiboo. I've had my suspicions for a while now. The way he's been talking. It's good. I'm truly happy for him. I'll try even harder now to get him back on that side once Chopsuey is done over there. I wish I could come by. But my duties seem to be pushing me even farther and farther away. Order after order, battle after battle, and mission after mission. Losses, but also wins. We just pushed back another RODENT squad back, but it's like they keep coming out of nowhere. Like they know our every move. I received word that Reuben and Angel are finally talking again. It warms my heart to know that they worked things out. You never know what'll happen out here. It's best for them to communicate any way they can.

I won't trouble you with that though. It's not for you to worry about. I'm glad to hear that Myrtle's gang has some sort of heart. Even if it's a wrinkly black one. Gigi always said there was something to her that we just didn't see. But I'm skeptical. I can't not be. Years of tormenting you. Us. Especially after the marriage. All those names, all the words, all the looks. She even turned some of the town against us for a time. Sure they came around, but still. She's done too much for me to forgive it with one hug.

As for the rumors that Pleakley has been hearing. I've been hearing them myself. I'm not sure how much merit is in them, but I'm looking into it. [Redacted] we can still trust [redacted] Those that we've known for a long time [redacted] Everything will be fine, I'm sure. Our 'Ohana can't be beat. Right?

I will love you always,

Stitch


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Stitch,

[redacted], I'm not sure. [redacted] Things on Earth are getting more hectic. People are being thrown into a panic about the raging war. It sounds like it's getting closer and closer to us. Thank you for keeping a watch on our area. Lei and I are able to sleep a lot better knowing that you're keeping us in your thoughts. Please, don't do anything reckless. You need to keep to your post. We can't have the UGF going after you too. I'll always know you're okay. Don't worry. I know you'll make it through this. You're experiment 626, the strongest, and smartest being in the whole galaxy!

That's what I've always believed. Even before I fell in love you so long ago.

My duties are taking me away from Lei more and more sadly. The better I do the more they need it. It really is a sad cycle. She misses me so much, and I'm barely ever home. Victoria, Nani, David, and Keoni are all doing their best to watch over her for me. They know how much I'm needed. It just breaks my heart to hear my… our little girl say, "Where's mommy going?" Almost every day.

I did invite Chopsuey over when he made his way back to Earth. We gave him a nice warm, home cooked meal. Is it just me, or is his colours starting to fade? Is it possible that even this war is visually aging the cousins? Maybe it's just my imagination. The green just didn't seem as vibrant as before. Then again, it has been a long time since I've seen him. It's almost been a whole year now that we've been apart. Why are all the others able to come back in this direction, but you seem to be going further and further out?

I know how you still feel about Myrtle and the others. But they're becoming nicer and nicer. It's actually really odd now that I think about it. They aren't acting like they normally do. Maybe they're just really worried with what is going on, but I've been seeing them more and more often lately. It's almost like they're always where I'm going. The only time I don't see them is when I'm performing my duties, or when I'm at home. It's not even like we're hanging out. [redacted]

I think this is all starting to get to me. I hope this stupid war ends soon. How is it taking so long? I've heard a lot of the leaders have already been captured haven't they? All that's left is Hamsterveil and a few others. I imagine the Leroy clones are causing most of the problems, but still. You and the cousins can handle them just fine now. Especially with their weakness.

I'm really glad that we have the family we do. I just remembered back to when we first started dating. Everyone gave us their support fully. Even Cobra. He was able to put a stop to all the political problems.

Cobra actually just called recently. [redacted]. He asked how we've been able to hold up, and if I knew any way to get in touch with you. I told him same as everyone else. Letters are the only way. I'm not sure why he wanted to get in touch with you. Maybe you should start expecting a letter from-

Oh… Lei just woke up. I guess that's all the time I have. Hope to hear from you soon, boojiboo.

Love,

Lilo


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Lilo,

Oh, Lilo. I only wish I could tell you how much I miss you in person. This war has gone on far too long. I lay awake at night now. But I know we're winning. We're going to make it though. I can feel it.

* * *

I think I've made some progress, and I'm even heading back towards Earth. I'm not sure if I'll be able

to stop in for a visit. But at the very least I will be nearby. I wish I could see Lei and you while I'm there,

I know that's probably not going to happen though. I'm okay with this. Just knowing that you two are

safe is enough for me. I've attached a picture of a planet I think Lei will like. And I wrote something that I

needed to say to you on it. A little reminder of everything that you had taught me over the years. I hope

our distance isn't putting a strain on us. This is my way of showing how much I think of you, even though

there isn't much opportunity for us to speak.

So how is everyone doing? It's been a while since I was given an update on the family. I'm not up to talk

about Myrtle and them. How are Nani, David, Pleakley, Victoria, Lei, Cobra, and the cousins?

Fortunately, I have you to keep me up to date on them. I only ever get the time to write to you. Or, only

ever do I want to write to you. I just hope I'll be able to continue writing to you like I have been.

Time, or free time, is escaping me more and more.

Oh, Reuben and Sparky should be there to see you soon. Maybe even before you get this letter. I hope

that Reuben will get some time with Angel. And that Sparky will get some time with Switch. I am not

able to say why they are getting this time off. Just… please make sure they stay safe the

last thing I want is for anything to happen to them while they are taking their much needed break. I

know I'm not the one coming home again. I really am really sorry. I love you so much. Soon

our lives will be reunited again.

Perhaps I'll try to take a leave of absence. I'm sure I'd be allowed a little time. So I might get away from

everything that's going on. I don't know when. It probably won't be for a long time if at all. But

never fear. I'll always keep in touch with you if I can't come back to Earth.

Leave everything to me. I'm sure It'll all work out in the end. I know I say that a lot, I really believe it.

You do too. Don't you?

* * *

Love,

Stitch

(On Picture) Remember. 'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets forgotten. Or LEFT behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Stitch,

Don't worry. I received your meSsage. I know everything is going to wOrk out in the end. We'll always Make it through. LikE David always says, "even THe biggest wave can be ridden If you try." So I know everything will work out in the eNd. I'll be seeinG you real soon. I can absolutely feel it.

And LeI absolutely loved the picture. She Said it looked just like a giant piece of cotton candy. I didn't think so when I first looked at it, but once she said it I really can't see anything else.

Please don't think that the distance is putting any strain on our relationship. I still love you just as much now as I always have. Don't ever think otherwise. Even if you can't be here with us right noW, you'll always be with us. With Lei around, I always have a little bit of you beside me.

As for the family. Nani is woRking even more than usual. I've never seen her so fOcused on her job before. Maybe things are finally starting to get to her. I kNow they are for Pleakley. His viGor has noticeably dropped Over the past few days. It sort of feels like everything is out of balance with him. He hasN't spoken a word about EARTH in days. David is fine. He's been stopping by a lot since Nani's been working. He looks after Lei for me when I'm gone for long periods of time. Victoria is slowly getting better. I haven't had a chance to speak to her in a bit. I'll let you know once I do. I haven't been able to get in touch with Cobra lately. I'm not entirely sure why. I've been trying to write to him, but the letters just keep coming back. And I can't call him because even on Earth phones are deemed no longer safe. I'm not really sure what I can do. Is there anything you can do?

Reuben and SParky just left a few days ago. As far as I know, they didn't lEave the sides Of their boojiboos for a moment while they were here. I made sure they were safe, though I don't know why you wanted me to keep such a watchful eye on them. I was able to talk to them for a bit. It was a lot of fun seeing them again. They had lots of stories to tell. Some were of you. Lei was laughing the whole time. I'm glad to see your cute and funny side hasn't been lost in all this chaos.

SParky was actuaLly overjoyEd to be here. He cried As soon as he saw Switch. He may have almost shoRt circuitEd all the electronics nearby. But that's okay. Switch was able to stop it. He really did MISS her. And he really loves her. I can tell.

When It comes to me, I feel I have chaNGed a bit. I'm not entirely sure how. I just see myself diifferently. I never imagined I would be capable of doing this. I'm almost running an entire planet. MayBE not by myself, but I'm one of the most influential people on the planet. Maybe I'm in need of a break too. If you do get some time off, maybe I Could too. Even if you AREn't able to come to Earth, maybe I'd be able to come to you somewhere out there. It's been so long since I was out in space. I'd really like to go… with you… and our beautiFul daughter….

I do believe this will all work oUt in the end. I know it will. Don't ever lose sight of what you're fighting for Stitch. It isn't just me that's on the line here. It's absoLutely everyone involved. We're all counting on you. It's not fair to you. I know that. It's a big responsibility, but I know you can handLe it.

Love,

Lilo

P.S. I heard you'll be going to the capital soon. I really suggest that you should look into it a bit more.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Lilo

I'm glad to hear that everything is going well over there. For the most part at least. I'm sorry to hear that you're losing a lot of your free time. You always work so hard, you need a break once in a while. Which is why I'm happy to say I might be heading towards Earth really soon. I can't talk about the details just yet. But if all goes well, then you and I will be together, at least for a little bit very soon.

I'm happy that Lei liked the picture. I wish I had another gift to send, but plans and battles have left me with very few souvenirs to give. I haven't actually been to any planets recently. RODENTS have been attacking us during intergalactic travel as of late. It puts us at a bit of a disadvantage. Most of the cousins I have with me are much better suited in an actual fight. As for the regular soldiers, they pick up the slack when the cousins can't do much.

I hate to say it, but there's been some fighting between the cousins and the other aliens. They seem to blame the cousins… well… not really blame. So many people have been lost, but all of our cousins are okay. They're okay. Believe me they are…. It's because this is what we were made for. We were made to do things like this. Of course we're going to be okay. But they aren't. They're losing their friends. Their brothers. Their sisters. Their 'ohana. They're experiencing so much loss and our cousins aren't. It's taking its toll on them and I don't know how much longer things can go on like this before something big happens.

Keep an eye on the family for me please. I read and reread your note every day. I really understand what you mean about looking into the capital. I learned a lot. In fact, some of it I've been noticing lately as well. I'll keep watch for more things to learn. And I'll pass anything else I learn on to you as well. I think it's important that we both learn as much as we can about the universe around us. What do you think?

I'm happy to hear Nani and everyone is doing okay. I'll see if I can get in touch with Cobra. I haven't heard about him going anywhere so I'm sure he's fine. I'll let you know once I hear something.

It's great that Sparky and Reuben had a good stay. Thank you for looking out for them for me. I hope that they can come back again soon. I can't wait to see Switch and Sparky together. I can only imagine how good it must have felt to finally feel the one they love in their arms….

Sorry. I shouldn't be talking like that. Especially with you already feeling like this. I really think you need a break as well. We've both done and seen things that we never should have had to. I hope that a day comes soon that you, Lei, and I can finally rest peacefully. I can't imagine the strain this has had on you two. And I hate that I can't be there for you…

I shouldn't be saying this yet. It isn't finalized, but I will actually be getting a break soon. And like I said, I'll be over near Earth. I may be able to get us some time together. Really soon. Really soon.

Love,

Stitch

ELWEL EL HEN ELTH ELEEL MELISEL SINELG ELP E ELOPELLE CO ELME BAELCELK. ELTHELELE YELRE DEL ELIFELFER ELENT. IMELPOELSTEL ERS. ELW ELA TCELH EELVEEL RYELONE CELAREEL FELUL L Y. ELST ELAY SELA FEL E.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Stitch,

I don't have a lot of time to write right now. I got your letter and read through it thoroughly. Something must have went wrong with the type at the bottom, as it was nothing but a mess. I think I understood what you are trying to tell me though. And don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself.

Since I'm in such a hurry, I'm sorry that I am, I will have to keep everything in point form. I apologize if this comes across as hectic.

I truly hope you will be able to come here soon. You are in dire need of a break. And Lei needs to see her father so badly.

I dislike what's going on between the cousins and the soldiers. I hear talk like that a lot here too. It takes all my power not to ring them out the first moment I get. That's the tough part of being a political official like I am. My hands are tied a lot in cases like this.

I'm watching the family closely. Very closely. I want to be around them as much as I can. Even if I don't have a lot of time, the 'ohana needs to come ahead of many of other things.

Everyone is doing really well. They all say hi and miss you terribly.

Keep watch on what I mentioned before.

Cobra actually got in touch with me lately. We had a long conversation about things happening out in space. I'm glad to hear you were able to make contact with him. He had some interesting things to say. I'm really worried for what may come. RODENTS are getting closer and closer to Earth. We're trying to keep it from the people. It wasn't my idea at all. I think everyone should know what's going on. It's their right to the knowledge. Especially when it's something like this. The other officials however…

They just don't seem to see it the way I do. I don't know. Sometimes I don't even think their human… heh. I just made myself laugh. Some of them are actually aliens.

It's been so long since I laughed. I can't remember the last time.

You always had the most wonderful laugh and smile. It would always just brighten the room so much. That's one of the things I miss about you. No matter what is going on, you always had a way to make it seem like things were going to be okay. That's what I miss the most. Knowing that things are going to be okay.

I'm fully prepared for you to get here. You have no idea how ready I am. I know I say it a lot in these letters. But I need you here with me. I need to see you. To feel you. I can't even remember what it's like to feel your fur on my skin. To fall into your glittering eyes in the starlight. Everything feels like a distant memory and I hate it. Weren't we always going to be together? Till death do us part? I'm planning to keep that vow. That's why I'm ready for when you finally arrive back home.

Love,

Lilo.

I feel something coming. Something bad. But we'll face it together.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Diary,_

**Dear Stitch,**

Even when I'm not writing to you I still have to address it to you. It's been over a month since I last heard from you. It's not that that's really strange or anything. With this war going on, the longest I went without contact from you was a month and a half. But I'm slowly watching the days fly by, and still I haven't heard from you. "What happened?" I wonder every time I see the mail box is still empty. I hope everything is okay. I hope you're okay…

It's about the time we thought you would be able to come to Earth. I had planned so many things for us to do once you got back. What I looked forward to the most, was that we could finally cuddle together in our bed. But I know it would only be for a little while. Because at some point Lei would wake in the night, most likely from a bad dream, and come crawl in with us. Then it would truly feel like old times again. Like before all of this started happening.

Work is getting harder and harder. I don't know if I can keep up with everything anymore. Between the paper work I have to do, as well as directing care for the planet, and keeping up on the alien refugees… I just can't do it by myself. As much as he tries, Pleakley isn't exactly the best helper. Especially in high stress situations.

I haven't even told him about the missing person reports. We're getting about one a day now. I wish we could have discussed it a little more openly. But, like you said, it wasn't safe. Not after your letters were edited like that. Did mine have things crossed away too? Did you even receive all of them? Have I received all of yours? It was a bit of a relief to know that it wasn't just here that it was happening. But it's also scary. Especially if they're coming back different.

I've yet to hear of anyone that went missing coming back. But maybe, they came back before anyone noticed…

Oh Stitch. Please, get in touch with me soon.

Since I last heard from you, Myrtle and the others have been visiting more. Lei doesn't seem to like them. She cries whenever they try to hold her. I asked her why, and she says that she just has a bad feeling. I don't know. She's playing with Victoria right now. She stopped by with dinner and to give me a bit of a break. She knows that I haven't heard from you and she's concerned.

She's not the only one though. Both Angel and Switch stopped by recently. It seems they haven't heard from Rueben or Sparky in a while either. When I heard that my heart stopped. You told me to make sure they were safe while they were here, and now they too are… missing…? I don't know what to call it.

Where are you Stitch? Are you missing? Are you busy? Are you gone?

With all the love I could ever hold, your awaiting boojiboo and wife,

Lilo


	13. Chapter 13

Councilman

United Galactic Federation – Head Council

Planet Turo, Quadrant 1, Section 001, Area 1

Universal Star Date September 24, 2022

Lilo Jookiba

Kokaua Town – Jookiba Residence

Planet Earth, Quadrant 17, Section 005

Dear Lilo Jookiba,

It has come under my duty to pass on the unfortunate news. Earlier this month experiment 221 and 625 went on a top secret mission with their respective ships. During which, they were ambushed by RODENTS forces. Details as to what entirely happened are still unknown and under investigation. Once more is known, you shall be informed immediately.

The reason we are writing you is to inform you that experiment 221 unfortunately passed in battle along-side his crew. There were no survivors, and the ship was left mostly in scrap. Every piece of information was either taken, wiped, or destroyed in battle. Normally, we would write to next of kin. However, as he is one of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's genetic experiments, he has no next of kin. It will be left upon you and Dr. Jookiba to coordinate what is to be done. No remains have been found, aside from a single tooth, which shall be held for studies in hopes of some clue as to what happened can be discovered. I am sure you understand.

As for experiment 625. He, as well as the remaining crew, have now been set as Missing in Action. It is unknown as to where he has gone or why. We can be certain, however, that they were not captured by RODENTS forces. This too is under investigation.

Finally. Experiment 626 has also become MIA. Our last contact with him is a little over a month ago. It seems he has completely left his post. No record of him leaving his ship has been made, and his crew either are not speaking, or do not know of his where-abouts. If you, or anyone you know, has any information on the location of experiment 626, you are to report it immediately. As of now, he is considered AWOL. The longer he is, the worst the outcome will become. If there is no information brought to our attention soon, he will be considered as committing treason and will be hunted by the United Galactic Federation. Anyone harboring him, or information about him and not bringing it forth will also be considered as committing treason. That is all.

Sincerely,

Councilman


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary,

It's been two months. Two months since Stitch's last letter. Two months since I last heard from the one I love. Two months since I've been able to honestly tell my daughter that her father is okay. That he will be coming home. That the war would end soon and all would go back to the way it was.

But it won't be.

It can't go back.

Things are too different now.

I can't trust any news that comes. Something was off about that letter from the grand council. It didn't feel right. I've known them for a long time now. They wouldn't be that cold in a situation like this. Sparky is gone. Stitch and Reuben are missing. I haven't the heart to tell Nani or David. Pleakley is too busy to let him know. He's been taking over my duties as of late… I just haven't had the heart to work.

Switch is completely distraught. As is Angel. I know Angel will be strong for the kids. She hasn't given up hope. She won't. She's strong like that. I'm doing my best to not give up… I need to be strong for Lei. It's just… so hard. It feels like something bad happens to everyone I love. I suppose I shouldn't complain. Stitch is only missing. There is a chance that he's still alive. Switch has it far worse than I do. The one she loves is gone forever. We couldn't even have a proper burial.

Jumba came back home to help with the ceremonies. It was the first time we've lost one of the cousins. Everyone showed up. Everyone that could anyway. So many are still out there, fighting. Fighting for peace. Fighting for our safety. I just hope that nothing bad happens to them as well. All of them have their one true place to return to. But so does Stitch.

I can be strong. I know he'll be okay. He's the great, six-two-six. Nothing can stop him. It's the unknown that's the scariest.

Myrtle, Teresa, Elena, and Yuki come over every day now. Always checking up on me. Making sure I'm okay. Whenever they do, Lei goes to play by herself in her room. She won't come up until their gone. I always apologize for her, but they say it's okay. This has all been so hard on her. Maybe even more so than me. I just don't want her to grow up like I did. I had an amazing 'ohana all through my childhood. But I want her to have her father in her life.

I can't keep wallowing in self-pity. Stitch wouldn't want me to. He'd tell me to wipe away my tears. Tell me that everything is okay. That everything will be okay. And he'd say it with that goofy smile of his. And it would melt my heart. And somehow, I'd just know that things will turn out okay in the end.

I know something is wrong. People have gone missing. Some have returned. And as Stitch warned, they're different. Our letters were censored. Someone didn't want us to know all the details that were happening. Cobra was acting strange about Stitch. And then Rueben and Sparky's secret mission lead to an ambush. And finally, that weird letter from the council. This isn't right. I need to do something. If things keep going down this path. It can only get worse. I'm sure that wherever Stitch is, he's doing what he can to figure this out and put an end to it. And I will do the same.

Lilo


	15. Chapter 15

I'MS ORRY IHAV EN'T BEEN INTO UCH. ICAN ONLY IMAG INEH OWHA RDAL LOFT HISH ASBE ENFO RYOU .IDO N'TK NOWW HATL IESH AVEB EENT OLDT OYOU .HOW MUCH OFTH ETRU THWO ULDH AVEB EENT OLD. MOST LIKE LY,T HEYW OULD HAVE TOLD YOUE VERY THIN G,EX CEPT THER EASO NBEH INDI TALL

.AFE WMON THSA GO,I HADS TART EDTO NOTI CEAC HANG EINT HECH AINO FCOM MAND .IDI DN'T THIN KMUC HOFI T,BE CAUS EIHA DN'T NOTI CEDA NYON EGOI NGMI SSIN ATWA SAMI STAK ASSO FOCU SEDO NTHO SEUN DERM YCOM MAND ,IDI DN'T PAYA TTEN TION TOTH EONE STHA TWER EGIV INGM ETHE ORDE RS.T

HEUN ITED GALA CTIC FEDE RATI ONHA SBEE NCOM PROM ISED .IDO N'TK NOWW HOIS ANDI SN'T AMEM BERO FROD ENTS ANYM ORE. ALLI KNOW IS,W ECAN 'TTR USTA NYON EANY MORE .ICA NONL YTRU STTH OSEA ROUN DME, ANDY OU.I HOPE YOUG ETTH ISLE TTER .IHO PETH EYHA VEN' TGOT TENT OYOU TOO. IHOP ETHI SLET TERR EACH ESYO EEDI TTOR EACH YOU.

THER EASO NISE NTRE UBEN ANDS PARK YHOM E,WA SBEC AUSE THEY WERE ABOU TTOG OONA DANG EROU SMIS SION .IHA DEVE RYRE ASON TOBE LIEV ETHA TITW OULD TURN OUTF INE. THEY 'RES OMEO FTHE STRO NGES TFIG HTER SI'V EEVE RSEE ADNO IDEA HOWW RONG ICOU LDHA VEBE EN.A LLTH EYHA DTOD O,WA SSTE ALTH ILYE NTER APLA NETU NDER RODE NTSC ONTR OL,F INDT HELE ADER ,AND CAPT URET HEM. ITWA SSOM ETHI NGWE HADD ONEA HUND REDT IMES .BOT HINP RACT ICE, ANDO UTON THEF IELD .THE Y'RE MISS IONH ADBE ENLE AKED .THA TWAS THEL ASTS IGNA LTEL LING METH ATSO METH INGW ASWR ONG. BEFO RETH EYEV ENRE ACHE DAPL ANET ,THE YWER ESUD DENL YJUM PEDB YENE MYSH IPS. THER EWER ETOO MANY FORT HEMT OFIG HTOF EYWE RECO MPLE TELY OVER POWE RED. THEY FOUG HTVA LIAN TLYA NDBR AVEL EBEN ,SPA RKY, ANDA FEWO FTHE IRME NMAN AGED TOSU RVIV EAND GETA WAY. INTH EEXP LOSI ONS, SPAR KYLO STON EOFH ISTE ETH. HEWA SGRE ATLY INJU RED. IGUE SSNO TALL OFUS WERE MADE TOBE INDE STRU CTIB LE.D ESPI TETH EPAI N,HE STIL LKEP TASM ILEO ONLY SPOK EOFS WITC H,HO PING THAT SHEW OULD BEOK AY.O

NCEI GOTW ORDO FWHA THAP PENE D,IK NEWI TWAS N'TS AFE. COBR AAND IHAD ALRE ADYM ADEP LANS WITH THEM .IHA DNOW AYOF KNOW INGI FTHE YSUR VIVE D,BU TIHA DTOH OPE. WEHA DANU NDIS CLOS EDLO CATI ONTO MEET .AND INEE DEDT OGET OUT. THEY TRIE DTOP OISO NMYF OOD. THOU GHTI WOUL DN'T NOTI CE.T HANK FULL Y,IT WASN 'TEN OUGH TOKI LLME .THA TSMA LLBI TOFB EING UNDE REST IMAT EDWA STHE IRDO WNFA LL.W ITHC OBRA 'SHE LP,I WASA BLET OSNE AKOU TOFM YSHI PUND ETEC TED. I'MS URET HEYT OLDY OUI' VEGO NEAW OL,B UTTH ATIS N'TT HECA SE.I 'MNO TFIG HTIN GWIT HTHE OTHE RS.W E'VE RECR UITE DAFE WPEO PLE. NOTM ANY. BUTE NOUG HTOB EASM ALLR EBEL LION AGAI NSTT HECO RRUP TUGF ANDR ODEN TS.W EWIL LPUT ANEN DTOT HIS.

I'MS ORRY TOSA YTHI ARKY DIDN 'TEN DUPM AKIN GIT. HISW OUND SWER ETOO GREA T,AN DWED IDN' THAV ETHE SUPP LIES .MOR ALED ROPP EDAF TERT HAT. REUB EN'S TAKI NGIT THEW ORST .HEF EELS RESP ONSI BLE. ITRY TOTE LLHI MTHA TITI SN'T HISF AULT .BUT HEWO N'TL ISTE

LO.W E'RE STIL LFIG HTIN AN'T TELL YOUW HERE IAM. BUTF OLLO WING THIS LETT ERWI LLBE DIRE CTIO NSON HOWT OCON TACT ME.W

ENEE DYOU RHEL P.I' MSUR ETHI SISN 'TJU STTH EUGF .IFP EOPL EHAV EBEE NGOI NGMI SSIN GONE ARTH ,I'M SURE THEY 'REB EING REPL ACED BYRO DENT SFOR CES. IDON 'TKN OWHO WYET .IDO N'TK NOWW HY.B UTWE AREN 'TWI NNIN GTHI SWAR .NOT BYAL ONGS HOT. NOTF ORAL ONGT IMEN OW.T HEY' REWI NNIN TWEC AN'T LETT HEM. IWIS HICO ULDC OMEG ETYO EEDT OKNO WYOU ANDL EIAR ESAF TITI SN'T AGOO DIDE AFOR METO MOVE YET. THEY 'REW ATCH INGF ORME .I'M SURE OFIT .THE YKNO WICA NSTO PTHE WTHA TWEK NOWW HERE THEE NEMI ESLI E,WE CANS TOPT HEM.

ICAN 'TAS KYOU TOPU TYOU RSEL FIND ANGE TINE EDYO UTOD OWHA TYOU CAN. FORT HESA KEOF OUR' OHAN A.


	16. Chapter 16

ᗡɘɒɿ Ƨƚiƚɔʜ,

I ɔɒn'ƚ ɘvɘn bɘƨɔɿidɘ ʜow I ʇɘɘl ƚo ʜɒvɘ ʇinɒlly ʜɘɒɿb ʇɿom you. On onɘ ʜɒnb, I'm ƨo ʜɒqqy ƚʜɒƚ you'ɿɘ oʞɒy. I wɒƨ ƨo woɿɿiɘb ƚʜɒƚ ƨomɘƚʜinǫ ʜɒb ʜɒqqɘnɘb ƚo you… I bon'ƚ ɘvɘn wɒnƚ ƚo ƚɒlʞ ɒdouƚ wʜɒƚ I imɒǫinɘb. Iƚ'ƨ Ⴑuƨƚ ɿɘliɘvinǫ ƚo ʞnow ƚʜɒƚ I wɒƨ wɿonǫ. On ƚʜɘ oƚʜɘɿ ʜɒnb… I ɔɒn'ƚ ƚɘll ⅃ɘi ɒdouƚ iƚ. Aƨ ʇɒɿ ɒƨ ƨʜɘ ʞnowƨ, you'ɿɘ ƨƚill Ⴑuƨƚ ƚoo duƨy ƚo wɿiƚɘ.

I nɘvɘɿ ƚolb ʜɘɿ wʜɒƚ ʜɒqqɘnɘb. Иoɿ wʜɒƚ ƚʜɘ Uniƚɘb Ꭾɒlɒɔƚiɔ ᖷɘbɘɿɒƚion ʜɒb ƨɘnƚ uƨ. I nɘvɘɿ dɘliɘvɘb ƚʜɘm. All I ɔoulb dɘliɘvɘ wɒƨ you. Anb now ƚʜɒƚ I'vɘ ʜɘɒɿb ʇɿom you, I ʞnow wʜo I ɔɒn ƚɿuƨƚ.

I ɿɘɔɘivɘb youɿ mɘƨƨɒǫɘ on ʜow ƚo ɔonƚɒɔƚ you. Iʇ ɒll ǫoɘƨ wɘll, ƚʜiƨ lɘƚƚɘɿ ƨʜoulb ɿɘɒɔʜ you, qɿodɒdly ɘvɘn ʇɒƨƚɘɿ ƚʜɒn iƚ woulb ʜɒvɘ dɘʇoɿɘ. Tʜɘ only bownƨibɘ, iƨ ƚʜɒƚ iƚ'ƨ ʜɒɿbɘɿ ƚo ƚɿuƨƚ ƚʜiƨ ɔʜɒin oʇ wʜɒƚ woulb ɒqqɘɒɿ ƚo dɘ ɿɒnbom qiɔʞ-uqƨ ɒnb bɿoq oʇʇƨ. Ⴑuƨƚ in ɔɒƨɘ ƨomɘƚʜinǫ ʜɒqqɘnƨ, ƚʜiƨ mɘƨƨɒǫɘ will dɘ ɒ liƚƚlɘ biʇʇiɔulƚ ƚo ɿɘɒb.

Tʜɘ nɘwƨ oʇ Ƨqɒɿʞy ʜɒƨ bɘvɒƨƚɒƚɘb ɘvɘɿyonɘ ɒƚ ʜomɘ. Wʜɘn I ʇiɿƨƚ ɿɘɒb youɿ mɘƨƨɒǫɘ, I ʜɒb ʜoqɘƨ ƚʜɒƚ iƚ wɒƨn'ƚ wʜɒƚ wɘ ʜɒb ƚʜouǫʜƚ… ƚʜɒƚ wɘ ʜɒbn'ƚ loƨƚ ƨomɘonɘ in ƚʜɘ 'oʜɒnɒ… I wɒnƚɘb ƨo dɒbly ƚo ƚɘll Ƨwiƚɔʜ ƚʜɒƚ ɘvɘɿyƚʜinǫ woulb dɘ oʞɒy… duƚ I ɔɒn'ƚ. Iƚ woulb dɘ ɘvɘn woɿƨɘ ƚo ƚɘll ʜɘɿ ƚʜɒƚ iƚ'ƨ dɘɔɒuƨɘ oʇ ƚʜɘ UᎮᖷ ƚʜɒƚ iƚ ʜɒqqɘnɘb.

I ƨuqqoƨɘ iƚ'ƨ ƨƚill ɿɘɒlly dɘɔɒuƨɘ oʇ ƚʜɘ ЯOᗡƎИTƧ. I ɔɒn'ƚ dlɒmɘ ƚʜɘ innoɔɘnƚ. Iƚ'ƨ noƚ ƚʜɘ UᎮᖷ ƚʜɿɘɒƚɘninǫ mɘ ƚo ɿɘvɘɒl youɿ loɔɒƚion. I ʞnow ƚʜɒƚ now. I nɘɘb ƚo ƚɘll you, Ǝɒɿƚʜ ʜɒƨ dɘɘn inʇilƚɿɒƚɘb. I ɔɒn ƚɘll. ꟼɘoqlɘ in vɘɿy ʜiǫʜ qlɒɔɘƨ ʜɒvɘ dɘɘn… dɿɒinwɒƨʜɘb␚ Imqɘɿƨonɒƚɘb␚ Яɘqlɒɔɘb␚ I bon'ƚ ʞnow wʜɒƚ'ƨ ʜɒqqɘninǫ. Иoƚ yɘƚ. ᙠuƚ ƚʜɘy ɒɿɘn'ƚ ƚʜɘ ƨɒmɘ qɘoqlɘ wʜo ƨƚɒɿƚɘb ɒƚ ƚʜɘ dɘǫinninǫ oʇ ƚʜiƨ wɒɿ. I ʞnɘw ƚʜɒƚ ʇoɿ ƨuɿɘ. I'm ƚɿyinǫ my dɘƨƚ ƚo ɔounƚɘɿ ɒɔƚ ƚʜɘiɿ ɒɔƚionƨ. Mɒʞɘ ƨuɿɘ ƚʜiƨ iƨ ƨƚill ƚʜɘ ƨɒʇɘ ʜɒvɘn ƚʜɒƚ iƚ wɒƨ. ᙠuƚ iƚ boɘƨn'ƚ looʞ liʞɘ I ɔɒn bo ɘnouǫʜ. Ɔonbiƚionƨ ɒɿɘ ǫɘƚƚinǫ woɿƨɘ ɒnb woɿƨɘ ʇoɿ ƚʜɘ ɒliɘnƨ ƚʜɒƚ ɒɿɘ ɔominǫ ʜɘɿɘ, ɒƨ wɘll ɒƨ ƚʜɘ ʜumɒnƨ ƚʜɒƚ ɒlɿɘɒby livɘb ʜɘɿɘ. Tɒxɘƨ ɒɿɘ ɿiƨinǫ, qɿiɔɘƨ ɒɿɘ ɿiƨinǫ, ɒnb ƚʜɘ ɘɔonomy iƨ ʇɒllinǫ. Ƨoon… Ǝɒɿƚʜ miǫʜƚ ƚɘɒɿ iƚƨɘlʇ ɒqɒɿƚ dɘɔɒuƨɘ oʇ ƚʜɘ ǫovɘɿnmɘnƚ'ƨ ɒɔƚionƨ. I'll bo wʜɒƚ I ɔɒn. I qɿomiƨɘ.

Wɘ nɘɘb ƚo win ƚʜiƨ. I'm boinǫ wʜɒƚ I ɔɒn. ᗡon'ƚ woɿɿy ɒdouƚ mɘ. You ʇoɔuƨ on youɿ ƨɒʇɘƚy ɒnb boinǫ wʜɒƚ you ɔɒn. Ꭾivɘ my ɿɘǫɒɿbƨ ƚo Яɘudɘn ɒnb Ɔodɿɒ. I'll ƨomɘʜow lɘƚ Anǫɘl ʞnow Яɘudɘn iƨ oʞɒy. Wiƚʜouƚ ƚɘllinǫ ʜɘɿ ʜɘ'ƨ oʞɒy. I'll ʇiǫuɿɘ iƚ ouƚ.

I ʞnow you muƨƚ noƚ liʞɘ ʜow muɔʜ ƚimɘ I'm ƨqɘnbinǫ wiƚʜ ƚʜɘ qɘɿƨon wʜo ʜɒƨ ɒlwɒyƨ dɘɘn onɘ oʇ my woɿƨƚ ɘnɘmiɘƨ. ᙠuƚ I'm noƚ ƨuƨqiɔiouƨ oʇ Myɿƚlɘ ɒnb ƚʜɘ oƚʜɘɿƨ. I'm ƨuƨqiɔiouƨ oʇ Viɔƚoɿiɒ. I bon'ƚ ʇɘɘl liʞɘ I ɔɒn ɘvɘn ƚɿuƨƚ Иɒni ɒnb ᗡɒvib. Any ƚimɘ ƨomɘonɘ boɘƨ ƨomɘƚʜinǫ ƨƚɿɒnǫɘ, I wonbɘɿ iʇ iƚ'ƨ ɒɔƚuɒlly ƚʜɘm. Anb wiƚʜ ƚʜɘ wɒy Myɿƚlɘ ʜɒƨ dɘɘn ɒɔƚinǫ… liʞɘ ƨʜɘ ɔɒɿɘƨ ɒll oʇ ɒ ƨubbɘn. Iƚ Ⴑuƨƚ boɘƨn'ƚ ɒbb uq. Ǝƨqɘɔiɒlly iʇ ⅃ɘi iƨn'ƚ ƚɿuƨƚinǫ ƚʜɘm ɒƚ ɒll. I'll nɘɘb ƚo ƚɘƨƚ iƚ. Mɒʞɘ ƨuɿɘ. In ƚʜɘ ɘnb, I ʜoqɘ Viɔƚoɿiɒ will ʜɒvɘ my dɒɔʞ. Ƨʜɘ'ƨ ƨlowly ɿɘɔovɘɿinǫ. Ƨƚɒɿƚinǫ ƚo wɒlʞ ɒ loƚ dɘƚƚɘɿ. Ƨʜɘ ƨƚill ʜɒƨ ɒ ƚɘɿɿidlɘ limq, duƚ ɒƚ lɘɒƨƚ ƚʜɘ mɒႱoɿiƚy oʇ qɒin iƨ ǫonɘ.

I'm Ⴑuƨƚ ƨo ovɘɿႱoyɘb ƚo ʞnow you'ɿɘ oʞɒy. ᙠuƚ I nɘɘb ƚo dɘ ɔɒɿɘʇul. I'vɘ ƨqoƚƚɘb ɒ loƚ oʇ dlɒɔʞ vɒnƨ ɒɿounb ʜɘɿɘ lɒƚɘly. Ǝƨqɘɔiɒlly ɒʇƚɘɿ youɿ lɘƚƚɘɿ ɒɿɿivɘb. Aƚ ʇiɿƨƚ I wɒƨ woɿɿiɘb. Иow I'm ƨɔɒɿɘb. I'll dɘ oʞɒy, I ɔɒn ʜɒnblɘ myƨɘlʇ. I Ⴑuƨƚ ʜoqɘ ƚʜɘy bon'ƚ ʇinb you. ꟼlɘɒƨɘ, ƨƚɒy ƨɒʇɘ. ᖷiǫʜƚ. ᙠuƚ dɘ ƨɒʇɘ. ᗡo wʜɒƚ you ɔɒn. ᙠuƚ qlɘɒƨɘ, dɘ ƨɒʇɘ. Wɘ ɔɒn'ƚ bo iƚ ɒǫɒin. Wɘ ɔɒn'ƚ loƨƚ you ɒǫɒin. I ɔɒn'ƚ loƨɘ you ɒǫɒin.

⅃ovɘ ɒlwɒyƨ ɒnb ʇoɿɘvɘɿ, ⅃ilo

* * *

Translation

Dear Stitch,

I can't even describe how I feel to have finally heard from you. On one hand, I'm so happy that you're okay. I was so worried that something had happened to you… I don't even want to talk about what I imagined. It's just relieving to know that I was wrong. On the other hand… I can't tell Lei about it. As far as she knows, you're still just too busy to write.

I never told her what happened. Nor what the United Galactic Federation had sent us. I never believed them. All I could believe was you. And now that I've heard from you, I know who I can trust.

I received your message on how to contact you. If all goes well, this letter should reach you, probably even faster than it would have before. The only downside, is that it's harder to trust this chain of what would appear to be random pick-ups and drop offs. Just in case something happens, this message will be a little difficult to read.

The news of Sparky has devastated everyone at home. When I first read your message, I had hopes that it wasn't what we had thought… that we hadn't lost someone in the 'ohana… I wanted so badly to tell Switch that everything would be okay… but I can't. It would be even worse to tell her that it's because of the UGF that it happened.

I suppose it's still really because of the RODENTS. I can't blame the innocent. It's not the UGF threatening me to reveal your location. I know that now. I need to tell you, Earth has been infiltrated. I can tell. People in very high places have been… brainwashed? Impersonated? Replaced? I don't know what's happening. Not yet. But they aren't the same people who started at the beginning of this war. I knew that for sure. I'm trying my best to counter act their actions. Make sure this is still the safe haven that it was. But it doesn't look like I can do enough. Conditions are getting worse and worse for the aliens that are coming here, as well as the humans that already lived here. Taxes are rising, prices are rising, and the economy is falling. Soon… Earth might tear itself apart because of the government's actions. I'll do what I can. I promise.

We need to win this. I'm doing what I can. Don't worry about me. You focus on your safety and doing what you can. Give my regards to Reuben and Cobra. I'll somehow let Angel know Reuben is okay. Without telling her he's okay. I'll figure it out.

I know you must not like how much time I'm spending with the person who has always been one of my worst enemies. But I'm not suspicious of Myrtle and the others. I'm suspicious of Victoria. I don't feel like I can even trust Nani and David. Any time someone does something strange, I wonder if it's actually them. And with the way Myrtle has been acting… like she cares all of a sudden. It just doesn't add up. Especially if Lei isn't trusting them at all. I'll need to test it. Make sure. In the end, I hope Victoria will have my back. She's slowly recovering. Starting to walk a lot better. She still has a terrible limp, but at least the majority of pain is gone.

I'm just so overjoyed to know you're okay. But I need to be careful. I've spotted a lot of black vans around here lately. Especially after your letter arrived. At first I was worried. Now I'm scared. I'll be okay, I can handle myself. I just hope they don't find you. Please, stay safe. Fight. But be safe. Do what you can. But please, be safe. We can't do it again. We can't lost you again. I can't lose you again.

Love always and forever, Lilo


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Lilo,

It took far longer than we wanted, but we have established a strong base of operation. It's still too dangerous to tell you where I am. If anything, or anyone, were to come for you, I want you to honestly be able to say you don't know where I am. For safety, make sure that you dispose of my letters. It's hard for me to say that though… I've kept each and everyone one of yours. I left everything behind on my ship. Everything but what you've sent to me.

I hope you'll be able to give me updates on our family. I know you're having trouble trusting anyone right now, but make sure to remember who your 'Ohana is. They've always been there for us. We have to be there for them.

Does anyone know that I'm missing? Has everyone been told to watch out for me? I don't think I want to know what lies have been told.

Rueben wants to talk to Angel. I don't blame him. But it's too dangerous. The fact that he's even here is amazing. I wish there was some way we could tell her and the kids that he's safe.

I'm sorry if this seems random. I'm having trouble keeping things straight in my head. After getting here, it's been nothing but missions, combat, debriefing, planning. It's never ending. And still, everyone looks to me for leadership. I feel like I'm truly broken at this point. The only thing keeping me going is you and Lei. Just the thought of maybe being able to come home is driving me forward.

It's hard though. To know that I'm now also fighting the United Galactic Federation. How many innocent people are going to be caught up in this fight? Just because I can't even tell who the enemy is anymore. Did capturing those RODENTS leaders even mean anything? Or did I just help put them all in one place? Before they were divided, now, only a couple of them aren't together.

At the very least our missions are going well. The 'rebellion,' which is what I'm told we're being called, is gaining more and more followers. In truth, we're just fighting against those we think have been taken under RODENTS control. Jumba is now with us too. He's working to find out exactly how the people are going missing. And just what happened to them to make them so different once their back.

I can't talk about this anymore. It's too tiring. I need to relax I need a break. I need you. I need to see you.

Maybe we'll be able to come by Earth. We're no longer on a schedule after all. What do you think? I need you to be okay with it in order to happen. Or maybe we can take you away. Cobra can procure a rescue ship and we'll pick up you, Lei, Nani, David, and Pleakley.

Maybe we can just leave this war. Find a place it hasn't reached. Live out peacefully…..

I don't know when I'll be able to message you again. But I hope I'll get a reply from you soon. Think about what I said. Please. For me.

Love, Stitch


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Stitch,

I waited. I waited so long to hear from you. Even though I had no way to contact you, I still wrote to you. I wrote to you almost each and every day. I've attached an envelope with all of the letters I could never send. Admittedly, they were in a diary. I know it doesn't really seem like me. I've had plenty of dream diaries, but never one like this. Lei really wanted one so we went looking, and I found one. It was small, cute, and blue. Just like you.

I'm just so happy to know that you're safe and sound. I don't need to know where you are as long as you're out there somewhere. That is better than not knowing… You're letters are being disposed of perfectly. I'll take them to a cousin. There are still enough that I can go visit as per usual and not look suspicious.

Our family is doing as best as we can expect. Nani had to take more work. Times are getting harder and she refuses to let me help. My government position pays handsomely, but she just flat out won't let me. Something about being the older sister just won't let her. It doesn't help that David lost his job… he hasn't been able to find any work lately either.

Pleakley is Pleakley. He's enjoying his role now just as much as he was before, if not even more so. He still butts in on matters he has no idea about, but what can I expect? That's how he is and I love it. The look on the other officials' faces is priceless when he suddenly bursts in. I wish you could see it.

The cousins are doing fine. They miss their friends out there… Switch isn't holding up too well. She won't talk to me and has locked herself away in the lighthouse. I guess we'll never get to see it light up again now…

I'll get word to Angel somehow. She and the kids are terrified. They need to know he's safe. I'll figure out a way without being noticed, don't worry.

Stitch. You can't worry about those that are getting caught up in the fighting. This is a war. And as much as it hurts, everyone is risking everything they have. Don't let it eat you inside. You are already doing everything you can. The enemy is Hamsterveil and the other RODENTS leaders. Focus on getting them. Even if they're together, they can't do anything in custody right?

Once Jumba knows what's going on, tell me. There are a lot of people at home and work that are changed now, and I need to know what to do. I can tell the officials that have bene altered are trying to rally everyone against me. This conspiracy or whatever is more apparent now than ever before. At least I have my friends.

Myrtle, Teresa, Yuki, and Elena visit almost every day. I still can't get Lei to tell me why she won't spend time with them. But I'm happy to have them be here for me. Which is good enough for now. You can't steal me away. We can't run from this. We have to fight, Stitch. We have to finish this.

I know you need a break. I really want you to be able to be happy. I'll write as much as I can to keep up your morale. I promise.

Love,

Lilo


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Lilo,

I wish I've had more time to write. I spend every free moment staring at this piece of paper just wondering what to write. There's so many things that have happened it's hard to even begin.

We've gained more support. We've nearly become an armada in ourselves. It seems that whoever is pulling the United Galactic Federation's strings has started to get on the wrong side of some planets. When out on missions, we're finding more and more groups dedicating themselves to our cause. Some join, some can't afford to. Those ones help in whatever small way they can.

We are still secret though. Aside from those we allow, no one knows where we are. And I plan to keep it that way. I have us move every few days. It's hard on our men. They don't really get a chance to rest, but it's for the best. I'd rather them be tired than caught… or worse…

Reuben has continued to be an amazing second in command. And through his friendship with Gantu, we have someone on the inside. He has become an amazing asset to us. With me gone, he was promoted up to my position, but he's on our side. As long as nothing happens to him, I'm okay with his help. Though, he knows the risks in this as well.

I'm glad everyone is doing okay. Or as okay as they can. I feel like this is all going to come to an end soon. One way or another. Really, at this point I don't care how it ends as long as it does. Of course I want us to win… I'm just… so tired.

Give Switch my condolences. I wish I could do it in person, but I can't. I feel responsible for what happened. I should have known. I should have realized. Reuben feels even more responsible. He was there. I've asked him time and time again to tell me about it, but he won't. He stays in his room most of the time. He's spent a lot of time alone lately. I don't know what's going through his head sometimes…

Jumba's getting closer to the truth. Once we know for certain we'll let you know. Recently, we managed to capture one of the people that had gone missing. I recognized him from my ship. He had vanished for nearly a month before suddenly returning. I had thought he had just gone AWOL at the time. Once I saw him out there I knew.

I don't like how much time Myrtle and the others are spending with you. I think it's rather suspicious that they've been this friendly since the war started. I didn't say anything before, because I just felt that maybe they had changed a little. It's possible, but not likely. If they're coming over every day… Just be careful. They may be one of them. One of the people out for us.

You keep saying that Lei won't see them. Maybe she knows or feels something. We don't know what kind of powers she will develop. Perhaps she has some sort of sixth sense about it. Of course this is just speculation. And I can't demand you to stop seeing them. If they've been helping that's good. But don't forget who your real friends are. How's Victoria been doing? Has she healed okay yet?

That's all the time I have for now. We're heading out in the morning and I need rest. I'll message you as soon as I can.

Love you more than anything in the galaxy,

Stitch


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Stitch

I'm happy to hear how much support you're getting. Although… I suppose that means that more and more people are noticing the corruption that's taking place. It's even so far as to have reached Earth. And I don't mean in that the people here have been corrupted. We've known that for a long time. What I mean is, that I've heard talk from some of the injured soldiers. Talk of you. They speak of your group highly. Which is a nice change from the daily butchering of your character from the board.

You're being made to look like an outlaw. A group of betrayers and bandits trying to take advantage of this war for your own purpose. They know the truth, but the ones they speak it to do not. Perhaps even they don't know. It's passed so many lips and it's impossible for me to stop. Until we have some sort of proof, I'm not really sure what to do.

I'm glad to hear Reuben is taking his role well. He went through a lot. I don't blame him if he feels responsible… but he needs to realize that it wasn't his fault. He has to push on, be the amazing Reuben that we know he is. As for Switch…

I can't find her. I don't know where she went. I've been looking, but work has kept me from really doing any hard investigation. I currently have Finder on the case. It's weird though. He's having a lot of trouble it seems. If even Finder can't find her, then I'm not really sure what to make of it.

As soon as Jumba knows something, tell me. Please.

I'm not sure what to make of Lei's treatment of them. They've been nothing but nice. Maybe you're right and I shouldn't trust them. But can I really go without having any sort of support. Everyone is so busy, and I can't really talk to Lei about these things. She needs to stay a child, I can't drag her into all of this.

I'll be careful, I just…

Huh. I just heard a knock at the door. I'm not expecting anyone.

Stitch. Whatever you do. Do not send another letter to the house. I don't have time to explain. I tore this page out so I could get word to you. I'm okay… for now…. I hope….

DO NOT SEND A LETTER TO THE HOUSE.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Stitch,

I know how scary it must have been receiving that letter. Even if I was able to tell you I was okay, you must have had many questions. At the very least, I can only imagine how much you wanted to run back to Earth and try to help me. I'm glad you didn't. Earth isn't safe for you. I'm actually even still in shock over everything. I can't believe what had happened.

When I answered the door, I was surprised to see Myrtle and the others there. They seemed worried about something, and wanted me to grab Lei and come with them. I thought it was really strange, and my first instinct was to turn them away. You had said you don't trust them, and with the way they were acting, it felt like maybe they really were different. Maybe they were changed.

Before I had a chance to return to the letter, I heard another knock at the door. This time it was Victoria. I was actually relieved, that I could talk to her again. It had been a while since I last saw her. Even though it was past her bedtime, Lei heard Victoria come in and rushed to greet her. I told them I'd meet them in the kitchen… and that's when things went wrong.

I noticed Victoria was no longer limping. At first I was happy, I told her how great it was that she was fully recovered, but she had no idea what I was talking about. It wasn't her. I tried my best to act normal, but clearly it wasn't good enough. I grabbed Lei as quickly as I could and got out of there fast. I tore my letter out of the book as I left the kitchen. And I barely dodged getting hit by the couch as I ran through the door. It sounded like a tornado was going through the building.

She… it didn't chase me. I'm sure they stayed back looking for letters from you or something. But it didn't matter. Others were after me. They didn't run, yet it seemed like I never lost them. Always just on my heels. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm and my heart stopped as I was pulled into the bushes. A hand covering my mouth stopped me from screaming, but I have no idea why Lei didn't.

Myrtle, Teresa, Yuki, and Elena were the ones to save me. They weren't different like the rest. They had always been themselves. It turns out, there was a resistance her on Earth too. People had noticed the changes in citizens, and a small group had been working to get them back. It was their job to watch me, make sure I was okay. That's why they always stopped in for visits.

Turns out, Lei didn't like them because of how we always talked about and treated them… I guess we have some apologizing to do. Though, it wasn't all misplaced…

I'm safe now. I'm with the resistance. Nani and David are actually here too. They didn't tell me because they didn't want me to worry. It seems the situation on Earth is even worse than I had thought. A lot of oppression was falling upon those not taken…

We still don't know what the change is, nor how it's done. Or what happens to the people when they have been… my heart goes out to Victoria…

But the good news is. We found them. At least. We've found the ones that were taken from Earth. They're on the moon. A secret RODENTs base was discovered. We need you Stitch. We need your help to rescue them.

Please, do what you can. Love,

Lilo


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Lilo,

I'm so glad to hear that you're safe. Even though you managed to get the letter to me… I didn't know what to think. To be told not to send a letter to the house… I could only imagine the worst. But to know that everything is okay makes me so relieved. I had thought nothing but of you over the weeks.

I have to say that I'm surprised to hear that there is a resistance on Earth. Less surprised that Nani and David are a part of it. But surprised none the less. And I suppose that I'll need to apologize to Myrtle, Teresa, Elena, and Yuki won't I? I won't say it's my fault. They were acting suspicious, and it's not like they had really been there for us in the past. But still. They saved you. They have my deepest thanks.

As for the moon base. I'm not sure what we can do. I want to be able to come help. But we're spread so thin as is. I'll send a few people, but I'm not sure what good it will do. It's hard running a 'rebellion' like this. A lot of people joined up not exactly knowing what they were getting into. I guess they thought this was going to be some life of luxury. Travelling the galaxy, fighting the bad guys… I've seen a lot of people that weren't ready for this perish in battle. RODENTs doesn't discriminate in who they eliminate it seems.

Actually, we managed to capture a RODENTs member. He isn't talking… for now. Jumba is working on another machine to see into his mind. Like the one for me back on that Christmas all those years ago. He's getting frustrated with the lack of technology. But he doesn't have much of an option where we are. He's making due though. We all are.

On another front, we captured another person. This one isn't a RODENTs member though. Or maybe they are. It's one of the people that had gone missing and returned. Jumba's been running tests and is astounded. They're perfect genetic clones. Completely the same in every way. But it's all down to DNA. No memories or injuries shift from the original. The worst part of it though, is that it drains a lot of energy from the person they cloned. It's not like Dupe where the clone has half power. It's the other way around.

I'm not sure how long someone can last in the condition they'd be left in. But we're doing our best to figure out how to reverse the effects. For Victoria's sake… I hope we figure it out soon. If the ones from Earth are being held on the moon, then we'll have a hard time finding the rest in space. My guess is that they'd be on Turo. Deep underground. But we can't get anywhere near there without the United Galactic Federation trying to blow us into space dust.

I've asked our new recruits what they've heard on the Grand Councilwoman. I'm sure she's got her hands tied. I bet she still trusts us, but can't do anything in her position. But apparently, no one's heard from her in months. Since before I abandoned my post. I thought it was odd that my orders were no longer addressed by her… I just thought she was busy… Now I believe she was probably captured. Which is why I think they're held on Turo. I can't see them risking transporting large masses of people anywhere else.

And what better place to hide someone than right under our nose?

I just received word that the team is ready to meet up with you. They will be delivering this letter with them. It'll be much quicker. I know we can win. They need to keep up appearances, so the captured RODENTs leaders are still in custody. That's how we can win this. We're going to attack the UGF headquarters. One way or another.

Good luck my love, I'll be seeing you soon.

Stitch.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Stitch,

Thank you for the help. Things were looking bleak until you sent the reinforcements. I just wish there was more I could do. They're about to head off to the moon now. I requested to go along. I've had my fair share of adventures… I'm sure I could be more than helpful. But I was told to stay back. I guess I'm important? I don't know. I'm just a regular girl. Sure, I need to look after Lei. If something happened to me or you, I don't really know what would happen to her. But I've never been one to just sit around and wait for things to happen. I've done enough of that in this war. But even now I still can't do anything but sit back and watch.

You're risking your life day after day. And what am I doing? Delegating. I'm not even commanding. I just feel so useless. I'm the Ambassador of Earth. And even if right now, Earth is being controlled by these clones, I still have a duty to the real United Galactic Federation to help uphold the order and peace. I just don't think I'm able to do that sitting back in this bunker.

Lei's become quit. She's startinge to understand what's going on around here. She hasn't seen her friends for a long time now… I feel awful. There's not really many kids here. Not too surprising to say the least. But the ones that do, don't know how to react to her. It's clear she's not entirely human, and they're at that age where differences create segregation. Kind of like what happened to me when I was young.

I can hear them starting to leave. It's a large group going to the moon base. If all goes well, there won't be a whole lot of room in this bunker anymore. At least Victoria will be with us again.

It's been a few days since I started writing. We hadn't heard from the group on the moon until now. They've found the prisoners, but it's not all of them. It seems some were transferred to Turo. I think you're right about the Grand Councilwoman being locked away there. Half the group is coming back with the prisoners, the other are heading off to Turo for a final assault. Their led by your men. This is your chance to attack…

I miss you.

I feel like I haven't told you how much I love you in so long. There's nothing here to remind me of you, and I feel my heart breaking with each passing moment. Can't you just capture the final RODENTs boss already.

This isn't like me. None of this is like me at all. I'm coming on that final assault. I'm coming to see you. Nani and David can look after Lei. I'm not abandoning her. I love her. I love her so much. But I can't sit around anymore and just wait! I need to do something. We're all 'Ohana. And we all have to play our part. My part isn't here. If I've learned anything through all of this, we can't succeed unless we do it together. We've lost a lot of people we care about, and I don't know if we could have done anything to change that, but we work a lot better together.

Don't try to convince me otherwise. If anything. I'll be there with you before you even get this letter. That's the plan anyway. And then… And then we can finally end this. And we'll be able to go back to our peaceful days as a family… Right?

I love you so much. Lilo Jookiba


	24. Chapter 24

Log entry two hundred forty nine,

Having just read Lilo's letter, I am not surprised by any of its contents. As she had figured, her arrival came long before this letter. Which means that after what's felt like a millennia, I've finally been re-united with the love of my life. As much as I longed to see her though… I didn't want to see her like this. Not when it's so close to the end.

Originally, I had planned for the team to return as soon as the captives on the moon had been rescued. They were supposed to come back alone… Though, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Lilo was able to convince them to bring her with. When she wants something, nothing can stop her. Not that I can blame really her. Time and time again I wanted to tear away from the battles. The pain. The struggle. The responsibility. Time and time again I found myself longing to leave it all to return to her side. Enough so to say it in my letters over and over. Jeez. I must have sounded like a broken record.

But now we're together. It's what I've wanted for so long... and as happy as I am, it's hard to be happy in this situation. I wish so much that the war was over. That we weren't fighting against the UGF… But we are. We have been. Every now and then, you can see it finally sink in to someone. That we're fighting against the largest army in the entire galaxy. Especially when most of us had fought for them not too long ago. Supplies are getting low, people are getting injured. A lot of our supply routes have been compromised, and we've lost a lot of contact with most of them. We hope that nothing bad has happened, but we can only expect the worst. This war has gone far too long, but it won't be much longer. Tomorrow we are mounting our final assault. I'm not sure how far the corruption reaches inside the United Galactic Federation. It could be all the way. From the sounds of the letter that Lilo had received, we can assume that the Grand Councilwoman is no longer in charge. In a way that makes it better, in another it makes it harder. If the RODENTs have taken over the entire Council, either by the doubles or by just taking over.

I suppose I'll find out tomorrow though. It's our last chance. If we fail at this, we lose this war. It's scary to have it all come down to a single attack. I don't know what'll happen once we get there. Our ships are very underequipped, our fighters are injured and tired, and our strategists are running at all hours… I don't even know if the cousin's power will be enough. Over time, we've managed to recruit them all. None of them took a second guess in joining us. We were made to do this, but our numbers are vastly inferior. Even I have my limits. That said, I'm determined to make this attempt, I'm determined to take this gamble. We know where the goal is, and the best shot we have is to take it all at once. This war may have worn me… us down, but it hasn't taken everything. We have our 'ohana. And that's all we'll ever need. As long as we fight together, we can win. We will win. With Lilo by my side, I can do anything. That's how it's always been. If she's there for me, I know we will.

It's at a time like this that I think about all that we have sacrificed and lost. Sparky's memory will forever follow us. From now until our dying breath. For him, for all those we've lost, for all this time we've spent away from home, for all the ways we've changed. I want Lei to be able to look at me when she's older, and know that I gave it my all. She will know what happened here, and she will know all of those that couldn't make it… That is all. Lilo's calling for me, and now I really need to spend time with my wife. Finally.

Stitch


	25. Chapter 25

Grand Councilwoman

United Galactic Federation – Head Council

Planet Turo, Quadrant 1, Section 001, Area 1

Universal Star Date April 15, 2024

Stitch Jookiba

Kokaua Town – Jookiba Residence

Planet Earth, Quadrant 17, Section 005, Area 51

Dear Stitch Jookiba (aka experiment six-two-six),

I realize that the need to be writing letters has long since passed. However, I find myself somewhat drawn to this ancient form of communication. Having had to write so many for so long, it has somewhat become second nature.

But I digress. It has come to my attention that I never gave you a formal 'thank-you' for all that you had done for us, as well as for me personally. Those days being held deep beneath Turo seemed endless and hopeless. It was only by the thoughts of a possible miracle that I was able to hold my head high in those cells. Everyone looked to me for support, leadership, and hope, as I had done for many years as the Grand Councilwoman. It was difficult, things always seemed to get worse and worse. But I was able to pull through. In the end though, I have no idea what might have happened had you not shown up.

As to discuss what happened afterwards. As you know, one of the RODENTs members had escaped. It was easy enough locating and capturing them all in the Grand Council Room, but in the battle, one managed to make it out of our grasps. We have been doing everything in our power to find him. While he walks free, he is still a threat. I want you to know, that your family is in no danger. It has come to my concern that you and Lilo are worried he might be coming after you, but that is not the case. His goal was and always has been the United Galactic Federation. Hamsterviel would be a different story, but that is not the case.

We promise to bring him to justice in these hard times. You have done so much for us through the war. You faced many challenges and hardships. We have reviewed your logs and will compensate all your work for us as we had promised in our early discussions. I know it won't bring back the time with Lilo, and there's no way for us to bring back experiment two-two-one, Sparky. But I hope it will count for something. We honestly thank you for all you had done in the horrible war.

Aloha,

Grand Councilwoman

P.S. If you hear from experiment six-two-five, Reuben, you are to inform the Grand Council immediately.


End file.
